My Rambles!
by KelceyiasKassadeemya
Summary: These are my wonderful short rambles that I write when I'm bord... Enjoy ^_^.


Note: Whoooooooooo! These are short little one page rambles. I've no time to  
write those nice long stories everyone loves with exams so I settled for  
hitting on Reno. ::nod:: Well they're muy[very] short, a page each on word pad so far  
but good practice. There almost paragraphs on Notepad. NOW! First a few things.  
1. If you dont like it, DONT read it.  
2. I greatly appreceate constructive critisim, more so on big fics, but  
I wont even glance at a flame.  
3. If you MUST flame me and feel you cant help but do it, my  
e-mail is Kelceyias@hotmail.com. Lets TRY to keep the site clean for  
the younger kids that wonder on here, kay?  
  
On with the rambling!  
---------------------------------------  
R1: Cookies  
Hanging around the Junon docks sat a young, eighteen year old girl with raven   
hair falling into her jade eyes. Leg's dangling from a crate she sat munching on a chocolate chip   
cookie, watching a red-haired man work. He was in his late twenties   
and she had heard people say he used to be a Turk working for Shinra Inc. She did seem to   
remember a man called Reno, and Tifa, her guardian, warned her to stay away  
from him. The girl remembered laying in the rubble of Midgar when AVALANCHE landed nearby. They  
had come to take one last look at the city and Tifa had happened by her...  
  
"Oh Planet, this girls alive!" she had exclaimed, "Are you all right? What's your name?"  
"Celces..." she had replied, fighting unconsciousness.   
"Hang on my friends and I'll help you," Celces had only heard half of that before passing out.   
  
When she woke again she was in Junon. Celces came to learn that Tifa and her friends had   
saved the Planet. When she told them she had no place to go Tifa insisted on taking care of her.  
Cloud and Yuffie were the other members of AVALANCHE she had come to know well. Yuffie was always   
hanging around when her father had fought with her. That was two years ago.  
"Hey babe, why are you always hanging around here?" Startled, Celces looked up to find Reno was   
talking to her.   
"Ah! Um, boredom I suppose," she shrugged, "What's you're excuse?"  
"Gotta work," the red head light up a cigarette.  
"That's not quite what I meant..." Celces replied, studding her next victim from the bag of cookies.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
"I don't know," Celces shrugged, and looked up, "I think that was the most senseless conversation   
that I have ever had."  
"I've had worse," Reno chuckled, "I have to get back to work. What's your name, mystery girl?"  
"Celces," she replied and as an after thought held out a cookie, "Want a cookie?"  
"Heh, sure." Reno shoved it in his mouth and picked up another crate to carry off, "Later."  
Celces stood up after he had gone and ran into town. A small bar stood right of the materia shop,  
the one that Tifa now owned. As she walked into the door Tifa eyed her suspiciously.   
"Where have you been?" she demanded.  
"Where else?" Celces replied, she grabbed a wine cooler from nearby and took a seat.  
"You know you aren't suppose to have that, don't you?" Tifa sighed, wiping the counter with an   
old rag. "Hey! From what I understand you were underage when you started mixing drinks!" Celces   
protested.  
"That was different!" Tifa protested.  
"How so?" Celces leaned forward with false interest all over her face.  
"I...uh... it just was!" the older woman replied.  
"Sure!" Celces laughed, "If you say so... Did you need anything cleaned up?"  
Tifa shook her head, smiling, "No, it's been a slow day. I'm thinking about closing up   
around three today to get some shopping done."  
"Yes! The Planet forbid we have to walk all the way down here in the middle of the night to get a   
midnight snack!" Celces exclaimed, swirling around on her stool.  
"So that's where everything's gone!" Tifa frowned.  
"I didn't say anything," Celces insisted, innocently.  
"Freeloader," muttered the older woman.  
"Am not! I'll prove it!" Celces said when Tifa shot her a look, "I'll work behind the counter   
today."   
True to her word, Celces leaped behind the counter and grabbed a rag of her own.   
Few customers came in until around two in the afternoon, when Reno wandered in looking around.   
He slumped onto the stool Celces had earlier occupied and leaned on the counter.  
"Well look who it is," Celces said, noticing the fiery red hair, "Hope the owner doesn't spot you."  
"Why's that?" Reno smirked, "Gimme a beer."  
Celces handed him a random bottle of beer and shrugged, "I get the feeling she isn't muy fond of   
you." "Muy?" the ex-Turk questioned.  
"Very. My friend, Yuffie's trying to teach me..." Celces' eyes widened as she spotted Tifa in   
the door from the back room, looking angry, "Tifa!"  
"Out! I want him out this minute!" Tifa yelled, staring and Reno.  
'Oh... so it's the broad from AVALANCHE..' thought Reno, "Hey cool it baby, I just want a beer."  
Reading the outrage in Tifa's eyes Celces put a hand on her arm, "Calm down, please.   
He's a customer after all. I'll take care of it, please, Tifa."  
The older woman stood in silence for a long time, "All right, but we are going to have a   
talk later..." With that, Tifa turned on her heel and disappeared into the back once again. 


End file.
